the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Britney Grover
Britney Grover (b. 2088) is a female Squib born at the height of the Shadow Wars. She is the sister of Jason and Sue Grover and the granddaughter of Eegan Grover. From a young age, she developed a deep love for books, and was seen reading quite often. Britney did a lot with her siblings, they got along quite well and had excellent coping skills, despite their differences. During her time at school, Britney was popular, and was fancied by numerous boys. Along with her siblings, Britney stayed with her grandfather in Palmyra in 2104. After the Knights of Meyer invaded the city, Britney was given the Knights' target - the Map of Light — for safekeeping. During this time, Eegan was killed, Jason was captured, and Britney wound up taking care of Sue until Jason returned with a rogue named KM-15. Together, they found Master Intelligence and were able to recover the device, rendering it out of the Dark Flame's reach. At some point, Britney confronted the Dark Flame personally. Biography Early life Britney Grover was born in 2088. As soon as she learned how to read, she developed a deep love for books, and was seen reading quite often. In the same year that she learned how to read, Jason was born as well. He and Britney did a lot together at home, despite the fact that they both had to attend different schools due to age difference. In elementary school, Britney showed that she always enjoyed checking out books on a variety of subjects at the library. She was appalled that Jason was the opposite, as he only checked out books about pilots. In 2101, Sue was born, and Britney had a second sibling (something that excited her). It is implied that the three of them got along quite well and had excellent coping skills, despite being complete opposites in personality. During her time at school, Britney was popular, and was fancied by numerous boys. Indeed, Jason often thought that she was too popular for her own good. Shadow Wars Along with her siblings, Britney went to Palmyra in 2104, where her grandfather, Eegan, lived. Both of them stayed there for several weeks. In July, Britney saw four Flame Atmospheric Assault Landers approach the city. She then alerted the others of the Order's arrival, so Eegan handed Jason a memory drive containing the S.M.S.B.'s most treasured secrets. Unable to escape, Jason gave Britney the map and an order to hide, before promising he would come back for them. Britney and Sue both hid downstairs. During this time, Eegan was killed, and Britney realized she would have take care of Sue until their parents were back. Although Jason was captured by the Dark Flame, he eventually returned home after he was rescued. Knowing they needed to return the map to Master Intelligence, they sneaked through the airport and proceeded to stow away aboard an airplane. They left without a trace, and eventually found Master Intelligence and were able to recover the device, rendering it out of the Dark Flame's reach. The Dark mutant then turned his wrath upon the final ship, verbally questioning if a mere ship could undo the power of the Arts. As Master Intelligence scrambled into the gunship, Jason and Britney Grover, who had remained hidden until this moment appeared and ordered the Dark Flame to cease his attack on their friends. He mockingly questioned why he should comply, at which Jason held out the Map of Light, offering it in exchange for the survivors' lives. Jason placed it in his hand and he turned without a word to announce the vindication of the others, only to narrowly dodge a taser from Britney. Having predicted this, the Dark Flame whirled around and demanded to know the meaning of it. Jason laughed in his face and wisely cited that the Map of Light could never be destroyed, for as long as there existed darkness, there must always be brightness. The Dark Flame slowly turned to Jason and killed him. A horrified Britney was grabbed and pulled into the craft. Physical description Britney Grover is a slender, beautiful young woman. She is tall, though her height and weight are yet to be specified. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes. Personality and traits Britney Grover was a forceful, independent girl who often knew her own mind. She had an energetic, lively personality; though she was also withdrawn. As Jason Grover noted, Britney rarely got weepy; as opposed to Sue Grover, their sister. Britney also had a knack for imitating the mannerisms of others very accurately, much to the amusement of those around her. Britney was not afraid to stand up to anybody, friends and enemies alike. Notably, she confronted Anakin Organa when he inquired to why she and her siblings were planning to stow away aboard an airplane with the Map of Light. Also, she could be harsh towards those whom she disliked. For instance, she even confronted the Dark Flame personally at some point, according to D. Isaac Thomas. Britney was popular during her time at school, and was fancied by numerous boys. Indeed, Jason often thought that she was too popular for her own good. She was also known to be quick-witted, funny, and could often make others laugh even when they were feeling down. Britney was also good at lying (as opposed to Jason) and capable of being opaque when necessary. Britney was also an animal lover, and was known to be fond of cats. KM-15 once described Britney Grover as "charming." Relationships KM-15 Britney and KM-15 got along immediately. KM-15 later described her as "charming". Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas once let slip accidentally that Britney Grover confronted the Dark Flame personally. When asked about it, he refused to talk about it, but pointed out that this information was unavailable on his website's code corner. Author's comments D. Isaac Thomas described the ongoing development of the Grover children as satisfying. "They were so innocent... and yet they had to participate in the war, like many, many others," he says. "I had so much fun developing their personalities, which really are, well, intense." Etymology "Grover" derives from a surname meaning "grove of trees" from Old English graf. A famous bearer was the American president Grover Cleveland (1837-1908), who popularized the name in the United States at the end of the 19th century. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Grover family Category:2088 births Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Females Category:American individuals Category:Squibs Category:Fobbles Category:Educated in 2094 Category:Heroes